


they still come around and say I'm sorry your blue

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: Don't Trust a Stark [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Gen, Hints of Agents of SHIELD, Not Steve Friendly, the legacy trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Bucky confronts Steve about Civil War and the secret he withheld. Tony, Hope and Sharon discuss a letter. While Agents Morse and Hunter find the girl with the red wisps.“You are not old or new. You are present, you are White Wolf and the Winter Soldier is no more than a mere shadow. James Barnes, a man embracing the future and healing a past that is no more, that is who you are.”





	they still come around and say I'm sorry your blue

**Author's Note:**

> Part three is here folks! Im sorry it took so long, writer block had me dying with this story. But.. DUN DUN DUUN! CLIFFHANGER! BOOM!!
> 
> Again, I do not own MCU or Brenda Lee's song. Hope you guys liked it and please comment, I'd love to know your feedback on this story/series. :)

_I still ask my friends what to do_

_But it seems they don't know how to bring_

_How to bring you back_

_They say, what made him go_  

_Yes, like true friends_

_They still come around_

_And say, I'm sorry you're blue_

_Whoa, everybody loves me but you_

 

**-Everybody Loves Me But You, Brenda Lee**

* * *

Shuri did not like seeing Bucky Barnes like this. Anxious, as if waiting for the ex-Avengers was a death sentence. _Of, course I’d be in that state if I was meeting a man that lied about the action that I did, like killing a teammate’s parents and keeping it hidden…_

Bucky was told by T’Challa about this, that the ex Avengers would be given refugee in Wakanda and Bucky was fine. But it still made Bucky angry and upset over Steve’s actions that caused the Avengers to ultimately split, how he could keep this damaging secret from Tony Stark since the fall of SHIELD. Hell, even Peggy would have been furious over the split and the truth that Steve held from Tony. But Tony was still trying to save them, without the ex-avengers knowledge asking T’Challa to have them as refugees in Wakanda until Tony sorted over the aftermath of Civil War.

So Bucky, T’Challa and the rest of the country waited for them to arrive.

* * *

The people on ‘Team Cap’ as the media dubbed them arrived on the tarmac. T’Challa, Shuri, Nakia, Bucky and General Okoye along with the Dora Milaje greeted them.

All Shuri could see was Steve Rogers’ eyes locking on Bucky who looked like he wanted to hide in the shadows. That’s all he has been doing for the past decades before Tony Stark  and Shuri, herself brought Bucky Barnes out of the Winter Soldier’s shadow.

But Bucky, as Shuri noticed, was still struggling to regain his identity of _who_ Bucky Barnes is and _what_ the Winter Soldier did. Something that _she_ could see but Captain Rogers did not.

* * *

Sam Wilson.

Clint Barton.

Scott Lang.

Natasha Romanoff.

Steve Rogers.

Bucky read and watched stories of what they did in that Berlin airport, how the Civil War played out. What Bucky did notice after the introductions were said and thankfulness on their parts, was how Steve was looking at Bucky.

 It was a look of pure elated joy across Steve Rogers’ face and in his eyes. His facial expression reminded Bucky of the Disney film, he and Shuri watched a couple of days ago. The same awe-struck look the blonde girl had for the prince throughout the film was the same look Steve Rogers had when he noticed Bucky alive.

It was a look of hope. _It was_ that _hope_ that Steve clung onto for some sort of person to waltz from the 1940s into the same era he was in. It was that way, he saw Bucky as,  _hope_ for a past he wanted to salvage that was not there anymore.

 For the _old_ James Buchanan Barnes to be in this place, somewhere hidden, awaiting to be set free instead of this violent-torn, long haired James Buchanan Barnes that stood right in-front of him.

_Too bad that never came true_.

* * *

Bucky Barnes avoided the ex-Avengers for about a week. Shuri would make blunt excuses about how Bucky was currently undergoing exams and doesn’t want anybody coming into her lab. He was grateful for Shuri’s help but he knew sooner or later Steve Rogers would find a way to talk with him.

Steve finally cornered him as Bucky was walking out of the hallway, asking him to go out for a walk around the palace. Bucky nodded and lead the way.

Bucky knew this conversation, with Steve starting on about the 1940s, about a time Bucky saw as a past life. He knew this way of conversation was not going to go well, it was going to end in a time bomb.

“Why did Stark, well how did he find you and why-”

“Tony, his names _Tony_.” Bucky corrected. “And he along with two other agents practically saved my life.” They did save his life and he’d always be thankful for what Tony, Sharon and Hope did.

Steve nodded but his brows were furrowed with concentration as if he couldn’t understand how Tony helped. “ _Why_ did you go against the Accords?” That was the match and Bucky knew the timer was automatically going off.

“Buck-they were _flawed_.” 

“But they had some good points, I read the Accords through. They were flawed but they had good points Steve.”  

Steve just looked at Bucky as if he grew out a metal arm, well a _second metal arm_. Like Bucky had no idea what he was saying. But he knew exactly what he was saying.

“You changed Bucky.” Steve stated as if it wasn’t obvious. “You let your hair grow out more.” Steve was changing the subject and Bucky let him.

He did let it grow out more, getting used to the long hair that earned him the nickname ‘White Wolf’ from the Wakandan children. Bucky didn’t mind the man-buns or how Shuri will always play with his hair, running her fingers throught it and somehow making him fall asleep.

But he knew why Steve would ask, he wasn’t stupid. Bucky _observed_ Steve Rogers the minute he stepped foot in Wakanda and noticed how he looked at Bucky. As if Steve’s old life just came back from the dead. But somehow, Steve never got the memo that Bucky Barnes, _his_ Bucky, ceased to exist the moment he was taken by Hydra and converted into their weapon.

All Bucky could say was yes, he did grow out his hair. Steve was quiet by his response before Bucky changed the subject.

This is what finally let everything explode onto the surface. Two years and four months of figuring out why Steve Rogers-Captain America would do this? 

“Did you keep it from him?” Bucky finally blurted out. Steve blinked in confusion while Bucky grew more fustrated with each passing hour. 

“Why did you keep that secret, the secret that I killed Maria and Howard from Tony.” Bucky did not stop for Steve and continued. It was all of theses questions and anger that kept Bucky going. “Tell me Steve because it wasn’t your call to make that’s for fucking sure.”

Steve never answered but when he finally did, it wasn’t a good answer for Bucky.

“ _To protect you! I_ _t wasn’t your fault Buck-_ ” Steve started.

Bucky turned around and headed far away from Steve and headed far way.

He couldn’t listen anymore.

He wouldn’t.

* * *

“What happened?”

The minute Shuri glanced at Bucky and saw his face, she put everything on hold. His face was one of pure weariness and tiredness. Shuri didn’t like this, not one bit. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands. Shuri walked over and sat down next to him and pushed strands of his hair behind his ear.

“He thinks I could _somehow_ revert back to being the _old_ Bucky.” He _sounded_ tired and it made her heart ache.

Shuri cupped his face in her hands, lowering his  gaze into her own. “You are not old or new. You are present, you are White Wolf and the Winter Soldier is no more than a mere shadow. James Barnes, a man embracing the future and healing a past that is no more, that is _who_   _you_ _are_.”  Bucky relaxed but was still surrounded by that weary energy. It was the same energy he had when he came out of cyro after Shuri fixed his mind, he didn’t want to hurt anyone. He did not want to be another weapon.

She got up and placed herself behind him. Shuri wrapped her arms around him, Bucky placed his hand on hers. She placed a soft kiss on his neck, buring her face at the crook of it.

Shuri made sure, he never became, not thought that he would revert back to being a monster, ever again. 

* * *

_I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought-by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully, one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise you-if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there._

_-Steve_

Tony locked the cellphone in the drawer. He didn’t want to look at it.

“FRIDAY, send a message to Sharon and Hope.” He told his AI. “Tell them Cap sent me a letter and to get to the tower, _quick_.”

When they got here, Tony handed them the letter while making sure nothing breakable was in either of the woman’s reach. Sharon was the first to speak after reading Steve’s letter. “ _Hopefully one day you can understand?_ ” Sharon Carter’s voice was filled with rage. “He’s addressing you as if you’re a fucking child!”

All the while Hope just pursed her lips but Tony knew her for almost a decade and knew that just like Sharon, Hope was pissed as well.

“Where’s the phone?” Hope asked.

“Locked, never going to use it.” Tony said.

“Good.” they both said.

 They weren’t going to dwell on the other avengers or Steve Rogers. They had other things to do.

* * *

“Captain Rogers, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Shuri went to seek out Rogers after she got up from bed. She wanted to talk to this man alone.

Steve nodded, muttered something to Natasha Romanoff and was lead away from his room to the private gardens balconies. It was her and T’Challa’s go-to hiding spots for when they played hide-and-seek with their father many years ago. For a split second, Shuri could hear echoes of children carelessly laughing among the flowers.

 They sat on a bench, Steve awaited for her to start and she did.

“I’d like to talk about Bucky.” Shuri noticed Steve instantly perked up. “As you may know, Bucky was brought here on the orders of Agent Carter.”

Steve looked confused. “ _Sharon_ _Carter_?” Shuri shook her head. “ Agent Margaret Carter, she enlisted Mr. Stark, Agent Carter and Ms. van Dyne to find Bucky.”  She paused. “After, they brought him here to Wakanda where I fixed him.”

“The point I am trying to make here, Captain is that Bucky is still recovering-even if it has been two years now. He is still recovering from what Hydra has done to him.” Steve wanted to say something but Shuri raised her hand. “So, as much as you wish for your old friend to come back, that is never going to happen. He made himself anew in Wakanda, found a home here.” 

Steve just stayed silent, looking at the ground. Shuri needed him to know that he couldn’t force Bucky to be this version that Steve wanted.

 “He’s a good man, broken but good.”  

* * *

“ _Work Brings Freedom._ ” mumbled Lance Hunter under his breath as he and Bobbi Morse stormed their way down the underground halls of Dachua. “My ass.”

It was one of the many Concentration camps during Hitler’s reign that also made itself one of the centers for Hydras sick experiments. The experiments under Dr. Wolfgang von Strucker were horrifying to read and now walking into the gates down to literal hell, it was absolutely sickening. Door after door was either places where the victims lived in, other rooms were the places where the experiments took place. One of the experiments was on people born with ‘special abilites’. It reminded Hunter of the InHumans and Daisy.

The halls and rooms echoed violence, pain and death just like Dachua itself. 

They were the only two on the mission, Director Hill wanted them to extract a person from the prison. It took a week and then only two hours for Bobbi and Hunter to take down the guards. Apparently they weren’t expecting them.

“ _Hunter_.” Bobbi whispered. She pointed at the door, it was metal and had… dried blood on it. Bobbi unlocked the door and flung it open.

Inside the room, was a small, malnourished girl with dark brown locks and light brown skin. Her brown eyes looked at them wildly as if trying to assess if they were good or bad.

“ _Free?”_ Hunter noticed that she spoke in hebrew. He crouched down and spoke to her. His Hebrew was rusty but he could talk to her. “ _Yes, you are free. We are with SHIELD._ ”

The girl hesitantly looked at them and then got up from her position in the corner. She pulled out a small pillow bag. After tying it, she took Hunter’s hand. Bobbi lead the way away from the underground labs. He knew that this girl was the survivor. There was none else in there besides the girl and it tugged on Hunter's heartstrings for how much pain this child has been through. 

“ _I’m Hunter and this is my partner, Bobbi.”_ He told the girl, gesturing to himself and Bobbi. 

“My name is Wanda Maximoff.”  

* * *

They set them free. 

Monster they whispered to a soldier with a metal arm.

Miracle they whispered to the girl with red wisps sprouting out of her fingertips. 

Freedom thrives on the people, pain thrives on suffering. 

_They both know what that is like, living under that mantel._

_They both know what it's like, to let it burn to the ground._


End file.
